Quint
Quint - 4022-letni czarny smok, na chwilę obecną mieszkający w CreepyTown. Prawdopodobnie posiadałby wysoki status w Smoczej Hierarchii, gdyby nie Exodus. Historia Początek Smocza Historia 1 Smocza Historia 2 Smocza Historia 3 Smocza Historia 4 Smocza Historia 5 Smocza Historia 6 Smocza Historia 7 Smocza Historia 8 Starożytność Smok po dowiedzeniu się o śmierci swojego mistrza, idzie przed siebie, w skutek czego natrafia na rozwijające się młode państwo. Zaciekawiony postanawia ukryć się wewnątrz Wezuwiusza. Czas mu przemijał bardzo szybko, głównie za sprawą toczących się wojen, które umilały rozgrywkę Serkowi, w których był biernym obserwatorem. Po około 20 latach, wpadł na pomysł by wmieszać się w Senat Rzymski, ale najpierw musiał nauczyć się przyjmować ludzkie postacie. Z jego życia znika 5 lat, głównie zajęte ciężkimi treningami, ale w końcu mu się to udaje i z małymi trudnościami dostaje się w łaskę Senatu. Średniowiecze Nowożytność CreepyTown Smok zamieszkuje w CreepyTown w nietypowych okolicznościach, ponieważ zostaje znaleziony przez Insanity na skraju śmierci. Umiejętności Płomienie Smok dotychczas zdołał opanować 2 rodzaje płomienia (Zwykły i bezbarwny) którymi może posługiwać się bez problemu. W zanadrzu posiada jeszcze jeden rodzaj płomienia tzw. "Biały Płomień" która jest zdolnością niezwykle unikatową. Umiejętność ta jest niezwykle groźną bronią smoka, ponieważ może spalić duszę stojących wprost naprzeciwko Serka. Śmiertelnicy nie mogą jej kontrolować. Również Kaszub nie posiada limitu ziania płomieniem i jest równocześnie na ten żywioł naturalnie uodporniony. Harmonia & Furia Dwa przeciwstawne umiejętności, gdzie pierwszy pozwala przekroczyć granice swoich umiejętności. Również zwiększa ono szybkość, siłę i celność wyprowadzanych ciosów. Dodatkową zaletą tego jest że smok wolniej się męczy gdyby używał swoich umiejętności w trybie Harmonii. Furia pozwalałaby na podniesienie swoich umiejętności o około 120% procent, jednakże smok cierpi na przypadłość zwaną "Spaczonym Płomieniem". Ogień Chaosu (jak Serek to nazwał) to w rzeczywistości przeobrażona Furia Ognia Absolutnego, która sprawia olbrzymi ból Quintowi. Demoniczne Serek po śmierci trafił do piekła i tam zyskał nowe umiejętności: *Technika Regeneracyjna Demonów czyli raczej mało użyteczna umiejętność posiadająca średnio-groźny efekt uboczny, a dokładniej użycie tego wiąże się z wpadnięciem w szał z powodu nieokiełznanego głodu. *Możliwość posługiwania się Spaczonym Ogniem. *Nadnaturalna siła, inteligencja, zmysły, wytrzymałość i kondycja wynikająca z połączenia cech smoka i demona. *Możliwość używania Demonicznej Magii i manipulacji nad demonami słabszych od niego. Naturalna magia występująca w ciele smoka pozwala na używanie średnio-zaawansowanych zaklęć demonów. Za sprawą magii potrafi również przejąć kontrolę nad istotami z piekła słabszych klas. Najczęściej użycie tego na zbiorowej grupie skończyć może się dreszczami i migreną. Pozostałe Skrzydła gada są niezwykle duże, dzięki czemu może wywołać dość potężny wicher zdolny wyrwać drzewa z korzeniami. Posiada wytrzymałe łuski, rogi, kły i kości. Może zmieniać swój rozmiar w zależności od obecnej sytuacji. Słabości * Smok po zyskaniu nowych umiejętności stał się podatny na anielską broń i moce. * Drugą słabością smoka jest zwiększona podatność na złe wpływy mocy demona. * Wrażliwa błona na skrzydłach. Przecięcie ich uniemożliwi zdolność latania. * W niektórych miejscach nie ma łusek, co ułatwia zranienie tych punktów. * Charakter Dawniej był osobą zdolną do zaufania, mimo jego drapieżniczej natury. Często wykazywał się lekkomyślnością i rzucał się z zapałem w wir walki. Obecnie z powodu mocy demona, zaczął być agresywny wobec wszystkich, nawet jego najbliższych. Stał się ignorantem i gdzieś ma opinie innych ludzi. Dla KaSZuBa liczy się jedynie chęć roz*ierdolenia czegoś. Jego instynkt drapieżnika zaczął działać o wiele lepszej, co skutkuje powolną utratą nad ciałem w skutek zbyt silnego zmysłu. Mimo tego, gdzieś nadal jest cząstka, która sprawia, że Quint widząc atak na jego rodzinę, bezwłocznie rusza na pomoc. Cały jego charakter spowodowany jest nadmiarem energii, którą gdy tylko spożytkuje dość mocno, to staje się znowu normalny. Wygląd Należy on do średnich smoków, które mierzą od 6 do 9 metrów długości. Niektóre przypadki mthumb|Głowa Quint'a w pełnej formie.ówią o 10 metrach. Waży 1,7 tony. Ciało pokryte wytrzymałymi łuskami koloru czerni. Wokół pyska posiada znaczną ilość kolców z obsydianu, parę na łokciach i na barkach. Jako demon posiada szkielet nad skórą, a wdłuż grzbietu jest coś w rodzaju grzebienia poprowadzonego aż do ogona. W antropomorficznej formie Serek budową przypomina dorosłego mężczyznę (ponad 2 metry wzrostu). Większość ciała pokryta jest czarnymi łuskami. Spód ogona jest natomiast w kolorze czerwieni. Jego oczy są koloru złotego, źrenice kształtem przypominają te u kotów, a na ciele pojawiło się znamię, który wskazywać ma posiadanie czystej krwi. Na głowie posiada dwa rogi skierowane w tył a bo bokach głowy posiada 3 ostre kolce również skierowane w tył. Posiada gęstą, białą grzywkę z szarymi końcówkami do barków. Klatka posiada widoczny efekt zarżenia się. Zyskał coś w rodzaju cienistego płaszcza z postrzębionym, szarym końcem, na środku znajduje się zaś wyblakły pentagram. Odzienie posiada dwie średniej długości rękawy i sięga mu do kolan. Relacje Blakłud Smok cenił sobie jego troskę i ciepło jakim go obdarzył, nie będąc świadom jego przeszłości. Przez dwadzieścia jeden lat próbował chronić Quint'a, w międzyczasie go wychowując i otwierając mu ścieżkę do bezpiecznej przyszłości. To 1 smoczy zabójca nadał gadowi imię Serek, głównie że względu na fakt iż czarny smok uwielbiał oscypki. W jego sercu zagościł gniew i poczucie bezradności do Przemka0980, gdy dowiedział się, że Arcymag został zamordowany dzień po tym, jak w wyniku pewnego incydentu stracił przywilej bycia uczniem i opuścił wioskę. Retsu Córka Smoka. Mimo że nie mieli czasu pogłębić ich relacje "Ojciec - Córka" to jednak są sobie bliscy. Przeraża go jednak fakt że Retsu tak łatwo przyswoiła zbyt potężną moc dzięki Konklawe. Ao Shun Starszy brat Quint'a. Praktycznie nie spędzają ze sobą czasu i raczej nie są przyjaźnie do siebie nastawieni, głównie przez wględu na to, że młodszy mieszka w CreepyTown, a drugi w Metropolii. Poznali się, gdy starszy smok, korzystając z wolnego czasu postanowił polatać nad brzegiem kraju, gdzie do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach innego smoka. Wynikiem tego spotkania była bitwa, którą o dziwo wygrał starszy smok, mimo faktu, że młodszy wyglądał na o wiele silniejszego. TajemnicaSieci Przyjaźnie nastawieni do siebie, głównie dzięki jednemu zdarzeniu w przeszłości, gdzie dziewczyna zyskała wolność, a smok przedmiot przynależącego do Maga Ognia z Elementaris. Dziewczyna wyśmiała jego prawdziwą formę i uważa, że należy go cenić tak samo jak człowieka. Chłopak cieszy się zaufaniem jednookiej. Salai Smok nie znosi jej towarzystwa, uważa ją za arogancką i lekceważącą niektóre poważne sprawy. Dodatkowo Serka odpycha fakt, że jest ona demonem, czyli czymś co według niego nie powinno istnieć i chodzić na ziemi. Strange Ich relację można nazwać ciepłą, jednak smok z jakiegoś powodu woli trzymać się z dala od Piratki. Dziewczyna podejrzewa, że chodzi głównie o to, że Quint nie może znieść faktu, że jego przybrana siostra chodzi z człowiekiem, który wybił większość jego rasy. Mimo to Serek często pomaga Noelle na statku, ma on również czasami dosyć, że robi sobie z niego worek treningowy. Yen Smok mimo sporadycznych spotkań i ogólnikowego kojarzenia Mrocznego, to jakimś cudem często udaje im się dogadać w sprawie interesów czy pomysłów. Dlatego m.in. powstała Tarcza Nieskończoności (W czasie anihilacji nie została ukończona) Banan Przybrana córka gada, którego dość często przerażają niezwykle nie(inteligentne) pomysły Hajsika. Serek wbrew swojej woli zajął się niechętnie bananem, gdyż był to osobnik z rasy ludzkiej. Zazwyczaj próbuje się wymigać od opieki nad dzieckiem, zazwyczaj zostawiając ją w burdelu, której właścicielką jest jej przybrana mama. Ins Kolejna godna zaufania osoba, a przynajmniej tak uważa Serek. W rzeczywistości boi się jej mocy, czego gad nie mówi przy niej, by jej nie zmartwić. Dziewczyna znalazła Quint'a praktycznie na łożu śmierci w CreepyForest. KaSZuB do dzisiaj próbuje odwdzięczyć się jej za tamtejszą pomoc. Często że sobą rozmawiają i słuchają zazwyczaj tej samej muzyki. Jednak w różnych zdaniach mają odmienne zdanie, co często kończy się sprzeczką obojgu. Dziewczyna jest jedną z wielu osób, przy których smok stara się panować nad gniewem, chociaż bardzo słabo mu to wychodzi. LoboTaker Lobo po dowiedzeniu się kim stał się smok, stała się dla niego opryskliwa i zaczęła pałać nienawiścią wobec niego. Smok wiedząc o tym zaczął starać się unikać jej za wszelką cenę. Ich wcześniejsza relacja sypnęła się jak dom z kart. Przemek Szczerze znienawidzony przez Serka, za wybicie jego rasy i zamordowanie Blakłuda. Smok najchętniej pozbyłby się go za pomocą spalenia jego duszy, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wstrzymuje się. Tylko Kaszub zna powód, dla którego się wstrzymuje, a nie chce nikomu jej zdradzać. Nawet próbuje unikać bycia odczytywanym przez swojego "szwagra" (jak przywykł nazywać). Cytaty "Ja Ci dam robić że mnie środek transportu" - Do TS " Posłuchaj mnie, bo to bardzo ważne. Czy ty, LoboTaker uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i będziesz się ze mną seksić? " - Będąc pod wpływem rózowego proszku "'Nie ważne jak słaby/a jesteś. Ważne że próbujesz." '' ''"Szczęście - stan, którego doświadczyłem tylko raz w życiu" '' ''"Wiesz jak bardzo trudno żyć że świadomością, że każdy kolejny dzień może być twoim ostatnim?" ''"Blakłud dał mi cząstkę swojej mocy, zupełnie jakby wszczepił we mnie fragment siebie" ''- Wspomnienie o Blakłudzie ''"Siła bez zrozumienia, to tragedia" -'' Do Vulausa o Rets. ''"Fakt że doświadczyłem śmierci, sprawił, że nigdy więcej nie będę się jej bał. Nieważne w jakiej formie przyjdzie." '' Ciekawostki * Przez krótki okres czasu, pracował w Counterhoodzkim Sierocińcu. Potwierdzenie tego faktu istnieje w dokumentach wypisanych przez właściciela przybytku. Smok sam stwierdza że pracował tam od 3 do 5 lat. * Pod okiem widnieje szrama powstała w dzieciństwie. * Blakłud nazwał smoka Serkiem, głównie z powodu tego że gad uwielbia oscypki * Ins nadała mu przydomek "Siergiej" * Nie pamięta daty swoich narodzin. * Zaprzyjaźnił się z Judaszem. *Będąc pod wpływem rózowego proszku, wyznał miłość LoboTaker *Mając na myśli najbliższych, miał dokładniej na myśli Hajsa, Strange i Rets. Na resztę mieszkańców ma wyj*bane. *Od pewnego momentu zaczął rozmyślać nad opuszczeniem CreepyTown i zamieszkaniem w Smoczym Leżu. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures